A Waiting Flower
by MiabellaRosa
Summary: Itachi x OC romance. The OC is a Hyuga and an Uchiha offspring who befriends a certain Uchiha. :) Hana Hyuga. I realize there's already a Hana but I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay a few things I want to say. My first Naruto fanfiction. I haven't read/seen the whole show, but I did look up the important information of everything. And Hana can '_See'_ by sensing their presence. So she's good at that. And thirdly I drew a picture of her at age 17 and let me tell ya I'm not that great but I tried my best. :D Okay I just found out there's already an Hana... but... I don't care.

**Chapter One: **Friendship

Waking up in the morning was the best part of the day. _The endless possibilities of what can happen today_. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the academy. _I cant wait for tomorrow. _ Her smile as wide as a banana.

She decided to go into town and walk around. Every eyes she came across avoided her. Not because she was a bad kid but because she looked different.

Her father and mother being outcast of both of the noble clans had been disgraced, automatically making their child a disgrace. Her father being a Hyuga and her mother being an Uchiha.

Both parents outcast by their forbidden love. Her father died protecting the very same clan who had outcasted his lover. Her mother died of heartbreak a year later. Both noble clans agreed to kept Hana Hyuga's identity a secret, but it wasn't long till she figured she was different. She ran away and lived in the forest that looked above the whole village. She vowed to regain honor to her deceased parents, to be the greatest ninja of Haruto and Mikako, whom they will regrettably be ashamed of outcasting. Not out of vengeance, but for her parents to be in peace.

Her eyes were hidden behind bandages making it easier for others to be at ease. Her silver white hair was messy as always that never been combed before, swayed in the air.

She skipped along humming to a tune when suddenly she bumped into something. Quickly she sat there bowing her head, apologizing. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up to the person. He looked down at her curiously, looking into her bandage eyes. "Sorry." once again. Getting up she left, humming the tune once again not bothering to brush off the dirt on her dress. He stared after her.

_What a strange girl. _He thought. He continued to walk back to the Uchiha compund with her still in his mind, but at the end as he wandered he wasn't home.

Cheerfully she went inside the noodle shop. "A bowl of ramen please!" The owner took a glance and nodded. After three minutes of waiting there was steamed ramen. "Thank you!" Happily she ate every single drop. "That was so good Mister!" She beamed him a smile. Shocked at first, he smiled back with a hand behind his neck. "You think so?" Appreciating the compliment. "Yup! So much, I want a another please!" He copied her excitement and happily gave her another bowl. "Thank you so much!" She smiled again and ate it all down. Other customers began to ease up and smiled at the 5 year old girl. She payed the man and bowed respectively and left.

Towns people didn't really bother her. Her head looked around as if she can see through the wrap. She sensed the children around her who played with their parents. Hearing their laughter. _They're so happy. _She hadn't notice someone standing beside her. "What are you doing?" She jumped at the sound of someones voice.

"Nothing" She turned and it was the same presence as before, in the morning. Giving him a smile. He was taken back by the sudden of it, but he didn't show it. "My name is Hana" She stuck her hand out waiting for him to take it but he never did. "Itachi Uchiha" Her hand dropped down. "Wow! How exciting! An Uchiha. Want to play with me?" "Play what?" "Um how about hide-&-seek?" He nodded slightly and turned to her. To his suprise she understood his answer despite being blindfolded. With a sly smile she poked him before running to hide. "You're it! Count to 10 and come look for me!" He stared after her until she disappeared. Mentally he counted ten and just when he was about to start his mother came from the shop. "Come on Itachi, lets go home." He looked up at her to see his mother smile and then back to the girl who ran into the forest. Waiting for him. He shrugged and followed his mother home.

Happily she hid in a bush waiting for Itachi to come. _He'll never find me here. _She thought to her self with a giggle. Minutes turned to hours. "I must be really good" She still hid there, her tummy grumbling. "I'm so hungry." It was night fall already. When she heard someone come close. _Hes here! I knew he was looking for me. _Tears began to form in her eyes for happiness. The person wasnt Itachi, it was someone else. It was a silver haired boy. "What are you doing?" Hana blinked. "Who me?" "Who else is here?" He didn't say it in a harsh tone but a sarcastic one. "I'm playing" She said crawling to the surface to see the older boy. "But no one is here" "He's looking for me. I'm a good hider!" She smiled up at the boy. She refused to think her new friend left her. The boy didn't want to burst her bubble so he shrugged. "If you say so." "I know so. He'll never just leave me here" But with doubt. _after all I did just meet him, but he said he'll play. So he must be searching for me. What if i leave and he just came and didn't see me. So I can't leave. _ She looked up at the silver haired boy. "He's looking. Don't worry." She said to erasure him. "Okay, I'm Kaskahi by the way." She smiled. "I'm Hana" He smiled underneath the mask.

Kakashi looked at her as she went right back into place. _What a great friend _and he left. Leaving her to hide once again.

Morning came once again waking up the white haired girl. _Oh no! I feel asleep!_ She got up running to the academy. She was sad that she didn't get to fix her hair the way she wanted to or to wear the new dress she had, but it didn't matter anymore.

She busted open the door to the room and looked over every student until she found him. He looked surprise to see her covered in dirt and leaves in her hair. The other students began to whisper and laugh, but the girl didn't seem to notice. He looked at her as she came infront of him. He was sure to be scolded for leaving her, but she wasn't angry. She was sad.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I fell asleep while you were looking for me." Another surprise. _Was she really waiting for me all night for me to find her? _ He thought in disbelief, but proof that she had was the dirt on her. How can he possibly tell her the truth? Then again he doesn't want to lie to her.

"I promise to find you next time." Making the girl students giggle even more.She smiled at him once more and took a seat in the front of the class. A girl behind her raised her hand "Sensi! Its kind of smelly over here." He looked to see her sinking down in her seat in embarrassed. The sensi ignored the comment and continued to the lesson.

_She waited for me? _He glanced over to the girl who was obviously outcasted by the students. He remembered yesterday when he saw her at the noodle shop smiling. Now she wasn't. During lunch he walked past Hana who's tummy was growling. If she stayed there all night then she missed three meals. It was only right to give her his lunch.

He sat next to her smelling her oder and handed her his lunch box. "Here." Her eyes looked up at him and smiled. "You're so kind! We should share" She rationed his food to be the same share. He could feel others looking at them. "yum! did your momma make this?" "Mhm" He nodded and looked at her. While they ate Hana spoke most of the time while Itachi chuckled at times and responded with no more then he had too. She didnt mind and he liked that. "Itachi, want to train together?" He nodded. She eyed him carefully. "Do you mean it this time?" He apologised for what happened and he said yes. They finished their meal and sat next to each other in class for the rest of the day.

That's how the Academy went. Them sitting together and eating together.

Now they're at the training grounds. "Itachi you're so great!" She said amazed. Not because he was a proidgy but because he truely was. "How did you get to be strong?" Being modest he shrugged his shoulders. "Hana, can I ask you something?" for the first time she noticed how nervous he was. He was lost for words. "Wanttobemyfriend?!" He screamed all together. All he heard was a giggle making him blush. "You were my friend since the day you told me your name Silly!" She hugged him while he was surprised. Not knowing what to do. Before he had the courage to hug her back she let go and crunched down to the ground. her messy white silver hair fell around her face. She began drawing his name and her name in the dirt. "Friends forever!"

It had gotten late and Itachi volunteered to walk her to her house. He hadnt given a thought to ask who exactly she was. There was only room for a bed and a stove. Nothing else. He looked inside and saw a row of flowers. In a secluded place. Distant between everything. Her hand made house. "You built this?" he asked. "Yup! Impressed Itachi?" He didn't want to be rude but for her sake. He thought about it, but decided against it. "Yes" Which wasn't really a lie. He was impress this girl of five can make a house that at least can keep the rain out.

Thunder had banged close by. The girl bent down covering her ears. The boy looked down and saw her tears down her bandage. Was she afarid of thunder? he said to himself. He had no choice but to hold her. She looked up at him. "Ill protect you..." He said quietly. She buried her head in his chest. He didn't really give much thought how really alone she was. No parents to care for her but she managed to have a smile on her face. He declared that the girl in his arms was to be with him. To be happy regardless of being alone. She wasn't much of a fighter but he promise to be there so she didn't have to be one.

That night she had slept in his arms. He woke first to the sun. He didn't want to wake his friend. So he layed there looking up at the sky, then at her. Her hair messy as ever. Her clothes ratted and torn. Then he noticed a dress that hung up at the wall. Unworn. She stirred in her sleep and cuddled more into him. He blush at the closeness. She unconsciously spoke his name in a whisper. He felt at ease when he was with her. He was himself. No reputation to uphold. He was simply the boy Itachi, Hana's friend.

She finally woken to the breeze that snuck through. She got up rubbing her eyes. Bandages hanging down her face. "Itachi?" "Yea?" "You stayed" She stated. "You're eyes." To him it was the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. She had light purple eyes with a crimson ring around the outisde of the pupil. They shined bright. "They beautiful" Blushing she smiled. Putting the bandages around her eyes again.

She stood up grabbing Itachis wrist and guided him back to his compound. There stood, was his worried mother. Hana didn't go farther. He noticed and stayed by her side. Her head hang low and left. "Itachi! Where have you been?" His mother called. He explained and his mother looked over to the little girl who was walking away. "Hana is your friend?" "Yes." He said proudfully. His mother was shocked to see a genuine smile on her eldest sons face. She saw him run after the girl who took his heart. She smiled at the friendship. Happy her son had someone who can make him smile. _Hana take care of him. Mikako, my dear friend. I hope you see how beautiful your daughter is. _

"Itachi lets go swim!" They raced to the Naka River. They held hands jumping in. Splashing. For once Itachi saw Hanas face that wasn't full of dirt. Her hair slick back. _She's beautiful. _Her white silver hair floated around her. Her face clean.

"Itachi!" And had splashed him with water. Both laughed splashing one another. Finally they had lied on the sand. Hana went over to Itachi and started to cover him in sand. "What are you doing?" "Making you the sand man!" For once he felt free. He was being 'Normal'. Happily he got up in a zombie stance. "Grr " Playfully she shrieked running away when he suddenly had stopped and looked down at the floor. "Itachi?" She was about to go closer to him when someones voice was booming infront of her. She turned and looked up to a splitting image of an Older Itachi. "Itachi, Were going home" He said in a rough voice. He glanced down at Hana which made her look down, then back at his son again. Itachi had no choice but to follow his father. "Bye Hana" He whispered as he walked past. Shocked she looked up at him. The first time anyone had said her name. She smiled and said "Bye Ita!" She giggled and stared after him.

As time past Itachi had moved up the ranks fairly quickly, but he always came to see Hana. Months past and she was part of his family. Together when his mother was out they would take care of Saskue. "Lets name him Kuie!" He gave her a puzzled look. "You go ahead and call him that."

Their friendship blossomed as 5 years past. Sasuke grew up to call her his sister. Hana teased that she would one day be his wife. Eleven year old Itachi was an ANBU while Hana just passed the Chuinin exams.

End of chapter 1. Hoped you liked it :) I was inspired to do this. Picture is coming up soon... when I figure out how to do it. -_-

-MiabellaM


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay... I lied 5 years didn't happen. They're both 7 and reason why is because slow and steady wins the race. Sorry.

**Chapter Two**

"Itachi!" Hana ran up to black haired boy. "Its so late out, what are you doing?" "I could ask you the same thing." She only smiled. She followed behind him. "Ita? If I went away will you come looking for me?" She skipped now beside him. "Why are you thinking things like that?" curiously. "Because...some people leave and no one looks for them." "I told you I would find you." "Always?" she stopped skipping, facing his face. Gently he pulled down the bandages. She batted her eyelashes to him.

_He's so pretty. _She thought. His onyx eyes stared into her Lavender ones. "Always." Moments later he spoke again. "Will you always wait?" "Always." She smiled at him and so did he. Although it wasn't as wide as hers. "You're prettier when you smile." Taken back he had a faint blush. Nervous he looked down then back to her eyes. "I like your eyes." She giggled. "You can hold my hand if you want to." Her arm extanded towards his. Shyfully he grabbed her hand.

Itachi lead her to carved faces of the past hokage. Climbing to the top. They layed there looking up at the stars. "Ita..?" Silence. "I'm going to be your wife!" She said loudly. She got up to look down at the boy. "I have to catch up to you.. so I can be with you." She smiled her biggest grin. "That's my goal!" "To be my wife? Last time you said it was to fly." "Well... that too but... more then that... to be by your side." she pouted "And I was kidding about the flying thing" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why?" "Because silly, your my husband! What's your goal?" "You're strange" but responded "To have peace." She laughed as she fell back to the ground. "You're a benevolent ninja!" "yea" he answered quietly as he looked at the stars.

Two weeks later He had been moved up in the academy. Class was over and Hana ran out as fast as she can when she tripped over her feet. "Oops!" She laughed and picked herself up running again. Hana walked to the side of the building waiting for the other class to be release which would have to take an hour.

_Today is so pretty!.. oh! a butterfly! _With a smile Hana ran around trying to catch the butterfly when it sat on a branch of a sakura tree. She looked past the winged bug and saw the most prettiest flower on the tree. Hana jumped as high as she could reaching up for the flower, but lacked height. _I should give it to Itachi! _She began climbing the tree branch by branch. Once she picked the flower the small branch had broken in half. Falling out the tree she manged to land on something soft. It was a familiar prenscense. "Kakashi!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. "What were you doing?" "Grabbing a flower for my friend" "Of course." He said as he sat her down on the ground, hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Saving your life " she giggled. "You're so weird." She smiled as the bell rang.

Immediately her head turned towards the double doors of the academy. "Bye Kakashi!" and ran towards the boy who walked alone. Flower behind her back. "Ita! look!" She showed him the flower she picked. "Your knee." She faced down to her knee, but before she could do anything he had wrapped a bandaid around the cut. She smiled. "Thank you doctor!" She tucked the blossom in his hair. "Hana..." "You don't like it?" frowning. he sighed before replying. "No, I like it." He left the flower in his hair. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand but he didn't budge. "I have to train now." "Then ill wait for you!" She lead him to the field.

Next chapter begins at the field. I wanted to show more bonding as they were little before they get older cause... yea. So in case your lost. They both entered the Academy at age 7 but he's a class ahead now. And another thing... I'm so sorry! for my lame edits because in my defense... I do all my stories on my phone because I have no computer and I have no spell check and the more times I read my story the more boring it is which cause for the lame edits. So I apologize for my errors. Sorry! I do my best though. :( Was this short? Sorry if it was. Sorry sorry sorry. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Okay I posted up the picture of Hana but I warn you its not great... because she has no hands or feet. haha oh gosh.

**Chapter Three**

Hana had already ripped the bandages off her eyes. Itachi was simply just to fast for her to sense him. He stood behind her. She didn't have time to block as she fell down to the floor. "You're really good Ita" She smiled. Without help she stood on her legs. "Here I come!" She ran towards him but he shifted to the side letting her fall.

She wasn't frustrated, she simply looked up and smile before going at it again. It happened about five more times. _He's not even moving his feet. He's been standing there since I fell... _she thought. "I'm coming!" She ran straight at him in a head butt and grabbed his waist. "I got you!" But it turned out to be a substitution jutsu. She looked at the log in her arms and laughed. _Itachi is really good... I need to catch up to him... _Hana looked up to Itachi as the log disappeared and smiled. "You need work" he simply stated. "I know.." _I don't want to hold him back... I just need to train harder next time! _

Itachi stared at her weirdly as she had a face of determination. It had already gotten late. "Walk me?" He followed behind her as she skipped ahead. "I can't wait to rest. I'm so tired! Aren't you?" "Mhm". Silence all the way home. "Ill make you a better home." "Ita!" She giggled. "It doesn't matter where I sleep. You're my home! So I don't mind." She faced him with her eyes taking in every detail. "Good night!" unexpectedly she hugged him tight and went inside the hut, flopping on the mattress.

That night Itachi went home with a plan for tomorrow. As he got home he looked up at his mother who smiled and then down at his little brother. "Did you have fun with Hana?" He gave her a slight nod as he bent down to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at his older brother reaching his small fingers out to him.

Next morning Hana ran below a bird. _I want to fly too! Maybe if Ita throws me high enough! .. yea! _She ran up to the boy with a smile. "Good morning Ita!" She smiled big in his face. "Morning." Itachi watched her as she hummed a tune, walking on a straight line. "Ita? You're so strong you could probably throw me high into the sky, right?" "You wont fly that way." "How did you know I was thinking that?" "Because you're predictable" _Or you're just physic. _They walked into the building and before he left Hana called out to Itachi. As he turned, She jumped in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Have a nice day!" And left running into her class door. "Oops!" She laughed it off and went inside. Iatchi couldn't help but to smile. _What am I going to do with her? _

After the Academy ended Hana waited for Itachi once again looking at the Sakura tree as it danced in the air. The breeze blew her hair in the wind and like that she fell asleep sitting up against the building. When she woke she didn't realize it was already late. His class was already late. _Itachi probably didn't know I was here... I fell asleep...again. -_- Or maybe he stayed after school. He wouldn't leave me again... _but just then Itachi was running up to her. He shouted her name. "Hana!" She could only smile as she ran to him. _I knew he wouldn't leave me again! _Itachi grabbed her hand and tugged her all the way to her home. Upon arriving Itachi let go of her hand as she gasped. He had built a stone wall hut bigger then before. It looked liked like a small cottage. "You did this?" Embarrassed he spoke "I couldn't let my wife sleep the way she did?" His head was down. He was nervous again only to make Hana smile as wide as she can. "Ita!" She ran into him holding into him. "You're so nice to me!" She cried in his arms thanking him.

He showed her inside and there was a pair of silver ringed bracelets. "For you" "How did you do all of this?" "By jutsus." "Wow Itachi, you're so far ahead of me. Really far..." ignoring the comment he grabbed the bracelets and handed them to her. "Try them" She smiled as they fell out of her hands. "Ill keep them safe till they fit me and ill never take them off!" She kissed his cheek as she set them down on the built-in wood counter. It wasn't as big as a house but big enough for her. "Thank you Itachi."

Hana layed her hand on his chest. Something under his shirt. "Hana..." She ignored him and grabbed the necklace. It was the Sakura flower wrapped safely in a thin tube. "Ita you love me!" She shouted happily as she hugged him once again. Not knowing how to respond he stayed quiet. They ate ramen noodles as she asked millions of questions about how he built everything. "My jutsu are small fires." "Some people aren't ready. Doesn't mean their weaker but probably stronger, because they worked twice as much." cheering her up. "You're right!"_Ill work twice as hard, no! three times harder!_

Hana waved goodbye as Itachi left for his home.

-–-––

Okay was this short too? I'm sorry I think its more believable for an 7 year old Itachi to be more... open about his sweet side versus him as 17. So I put all the mushy stuff as he was young. :) Hope you liked it.


End file.
